In one conventional arrangement, a host processor in a host computer executes an operating system. Firewall software agents executed by the host processor (e.g., in association with, and/or as part of the operating system) examine packets received by the host computer to determine which of the packets should be prevented from being processed further by the host computer. Unfortunately, these operations carried out by the software agents and host processor may consume an undesirably large amount of the host processor's processing bandwidth. Also unfortunately, these operations may undesirably increase the host processor's power consumption and heat generation.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.